What It Tastes Like
by Mad Madame Me
Summary: And if I am curious? What do you propose I do, Captain?


A/N. **Edit. **Changed to T.

An exercise to get the wheels of _Drunken Sailor_ going again. (Jack is bloody difficult to write. So are Barbossa and Tia Dalma. Will is becoming increasingly easier with his moral center and romanticism and whatnot.)

_Disclaimer_ - If I owned _Pirates_, there would have been no wedding between Will and Elizabeth and definitely nothing to warrant Baby Will, because Eunuch Will has a bit of trouble with that sort of thing. Ergo, it does not belong to me. Also, if I owned _Pirates_, I would be vacationing in Europe and not spending time hanging around the internet.

* * *

**What it Tastes Like**

* * *

"We are very much alike, you and I. I and you. _Us_." The words fell with as much charm as the man who spoke them.

Elizabeth snorted. "Oh, except for a sense of honor, and decency, and--and a moral center." As an afterthought, she added. "And personal hygiene."

As Jack babbled about her coming to _his _side, she looked away. He thought she'd referred to him. For hygiene, yes. But the rest…

How long had it been since she'd been able to look herself in the mirror?

Suddenly, he was close. Close enough to overwhelm her senses. Close enough for her to lose all train of thought. "One word, love. Curiosity. You long for freedom. You long to do what you want to do because you want it. To act on selfish impulse. You want to see what it's like. One day, you won't be able to resist."

She groped for distraction. Anything to keep the conversation from going further. "Why doesn't your compass work?"

"My compass works fine." He smirked, seeing through the ruse.

Closing her eyes, she allowed the rugged scent of salt air, rum and sweat consume her. When the rest of the crew--including her--smelt much the same, she could hardly scorn his habits.

In that moment of hesitation, she condemned herself.

"You know, these clothes do not flatter you at all. It should be a dress or nothing."

She could not hold back a smile. Maybe he was right, for once. "And if I am curious? What do you propose I do, Captain?"

Roguish teeth flashed. "I happen to have no dress in my cabin."

"Pirate."

He bent forward, until his nose grazed hers. "Peas in a pod, love."

Suddenly, the rum and sweat turned her thoughts to dangerous territory. Elizabeth side-stepped him, circling almost as in a dance. "Because you and I _are _alike. And one day, you will have the chance to prove it."

"Will I, dearie?" His hand shot forward, pulling her toward him in a furious twirl.

Reaching his chest, she dared to touch the hardened muscles beneath a yellowed shirt. "You are going to want to know what it tastes like."

Jack laughed, a rich baritone that sent charges of static down the slender cord of her spine. "I do want to know what it tastes like."

"Then taste it, Captain Sparrow."

His eyes darted to either side, ensuring that they went unnoticed, before dragging her below deck to his cabin. Crushing her against a wall, he ground through clenched teeth. "You are _mine_, Elizabeth."

"I am a free being." She met the intense gaze of chocolate eyes with a fiery blaze, even as a tight warmth spread from beneath her abdomen. "I belong to no one."

The sudden touch of his bearded lips to her neck earned a gasp. "Keep tellin' yourself that, love."

Elizabeth reached for his face, pulling it down within mere breaths of her lips. "You must earn the right to claim me, Jack Sparrow. _Persuade _me."

"Gladly." He closed the distance between them, plunging into her mouth with a ferocity she could never have imagined. His tongue ravaged, a physical companion to his words. Weathered and calloused hands cupped either cheek in gentle--albeit rough--caresses.

Gasping for breath, she tilted her head back to allow him access to her throat. "I thought you were a good man, once."

Jack trailed kisses along the crevice of neck to where the soft flesh met shoulder, smirking as he did. Warm, pinked stains traced the path of his teeth--all ensigns of his effects. "I thought ye loved dear William, once. 'Twould seem we misjudged one another."

"Stop talking, Jack." Eyes ablaze, Elizabeth shoved him onto the bed like a tigress. Hovering scant inches above, she added. "Unless you have a dress hidden away somewhere in here."

"Not bloody likely." He yanked her down, rolling over until he was on top. Brushing the tender skin beneath waistband, he ripped her shirt away.

She reached to return the favor, hands splaying over his bare chest, and gasped when he slid the breeches from her legs. His eyes roved, caressing with the heat of his hands. When he lowered himself, she could feel him pressed firm between her legs. Both moaned at the contact. "I always imagined that this would not happen until my wedding night."

"Pirates don't need wedding nights." He kissed her again, leaving her to fumble with his breeches on her own. Pulling away for a moment, Jack gazed over her bare frame. "But if ye be wantin' one, I _am _captain of a ship."

For a time, they said nothing, content to stare at one another. Then, finally, Elizabeth heaved for breath. "I am waiting, Jack Sparrow, for you to satisfy my curiosity."

He captured her mouth again, pulling the slender thigh closer to his. This needed no words.

Driven by a mutual passion, they remained locked inside the captain's cabin until long after nightfall. At last, exhausted and satiated, both pirates fell back against the covers. The scent of sweat and blood of her broken virtue hung rank in the air, but neither seemed to notice.

Lips swollen and body sore, Elizabeth rolled to face wickedly dancing eyes. "Is yer curiosity satisfied, love?"

"Never." She flashed a grin, then dragged him down.

Finis.


End file.
